


Cat Rescue

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Adopting/Rescuing a cat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

Millicent found her on their stoop. Despite her ragged, dirt-streaked calico fur, the kitten sat, chin up, her gaze piercing and haughty. 

“Absolutely not,” Pansy said. 

The cat, paying Pansy no mind, pranced inside, sat herself on the rug in front of their hearth, and bathed.

Millicent’s lips quirked. “It doesn’t seem up to us.”

Pansy huffed and left for the kitchen, presumably to fetch a saucer of milk—what she’d done for their last three rescues—her heels clicking angrily the whole way. 

“You’re finding it a home!” she yelled.

“Of course.” 

As if Pansy would ever let her.


End file.
